


The Barton Sniper

by TheDevil_In_Disguise



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Aunt Natasha Romanov, Aunt-Niece Relationship, Aunts & Uncles, Avengers Family, BAMF Clint Barton, Big Sisters, Brother-Sister Relationships, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Canon-Typical Violence, Clint Barton Feels, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Clint Barton's Farm, Clint and Laura Barton's Family, Family Drama, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Clint Barton, Military, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Navy, Nick Fury is a Good Bro, Other, Parent Clint Barton, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Laura Barton, Sister-Sister Relationship, Snipers, Steve Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevil_In_Disguise/pseuds/TheDevil_In_Disguise
Summary: What if Clint Barton had a 22 year old daughter (Casey Joyce Barton) who was a Navy Seal Sniper? What if she came home to the farm house when the avengers were staying there? Showing severe signs of PTSD she runs the risk of pushing everyone she loves away... Can a military friend save her before she ruins herself?





	1. Coming home

**Author's Note:**

> Aaron Rodgers is Levi Jude "LJ" Ryker
> 
> This story is also on wattpad!!  
> Author name/user is GhostThatHaunts
> 
> This is my first ever fanfic! Be gentle :( constructive Criticism is welcomed !:)
> 
> Story takes place a little after Age of Ultron

Driving down the little old country road was overwhelming just in itself. But, to make matters worse her best friend was humming annoyingly in the passenger seat to an equally annoying song. The two of them had left the airport a little over an hour ago, and to say that her nerves were getting to her was an understatement. This would be the first time in three years that she had been home, her parents believing her lies when she would tell them that she was studying abroad. Her friend, known as LJ, however thought that her parents knew what she was doing all these years, and he couldn't have been more wrong. 

Growing more irritated by the second with the humming and the song combined she aggressively switched off the radio. Returning her eyes to the road, out of her peripheral vision she saw her companion reaching over to turn the radio back on. 

Letting out an irritated huff, through clenched teeth she murmured, “LJ Ryker, if you so much as turn that fucking radio back on you'll be sorry.” She felt a sense of satisfaction when she saw him gulp out of fear. That all lasted for about 30 seconds before she heard him start tapping on the side of the door.

“Levi Jude Ryker!! Can you just freaking sit there and stay quiet for 2 fucking minutes?!?”. 

Confused at her sudden outburst he looked at her not knowing what to say, so he just settles with, “The hell's your problem Casey-Joyce Barton?! You've been in a bitchy mood ever since we landed!”

“I know I…. LJ im sorry, I'm not trying to take my frustrations out on you.. Its just i haven't seen. them in so long and I'm scared,” she murmured the last part under her breath while tugging at her Navy Seals uniform collar. 

Reaching over and grabbing one of her hands out of sympathy he whispered for her to pay attention to what he was saying, “CJ your parents are going to be damn proud of you! How many parents can say that their daughter is one of the best snipers in the military?! Girl they're going go be so fucking impressed and proud of you!” 

Taking a deep shaky breath she pulled her jeep over on the side of the road. By now they were only 5 minutes away from the farm house. “LJ, I…. I gotta tell you something,” she turned in the driver's seat fully facing her friend. 

“Hey come on you know you can tell me anything.”

Looking straight into his eyes she saw nothing but compassion, raking a shaky hand over her face she whispered, “They don't know that I'm a Navy Seal Levi…” 

“What??” 

“I said they..”

He cut her off with a wave of his hand and stared at her intently, “No, no i fucking heard you. What the hell do you mean they don't know you're a Navy Seal?! What do they think you've been doing this whole damn time?!” 

By now her eyes were starting to tear over out of fear and guilt, “They um.. they think that I've been in college and studying abroad,” when she looked back in her friends eyes all she saw was disappointment.

“Jesus CJ.. Im… I’m at a loss for words,” he took a hold of both of her hands forcing her attention on him, “but.. you're my best friend, and as shocked as I am I'm not going to leave your side through this mess.. You hear me?”

All she gave was a silent nod of the head, buckled back up and took the jeep back on the road. Those 5 minutes went by faster than she would have liked, when she pulled into the house road her nerves went through the roof when she noticed how many vehicles were parked.

LJ was in awe at the 5 cars that were parked in front of the house,” Do they know you're coming home and called family or something?” 

“Nope,” popping the p as she said the word,” judging by that fancy ass car over there it belongs to none other than Tony Stark,” she pulled up to a clear space, pulled her jeep in and parked. 

“Well… you ready kid?” 

“No not really,” giving a humorless chuckle

“Ummm you don't have much of a choice now”

“Wh…” the word died in her throat as she saw everyone come out of the house and onto the porch “Shit..”


	2. Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know how well it turned out :/ hopefully you guys will like it!:)

Previously:

“Well… you ready kid?”  
“No not really,” giving a humorless chuckle  
“Ummm you don't have much of a choice now”  
“Wh…” the word died in her throat as she saw everyone come out of the house and onto the porch “Shit..”

Now:

There was a slight possibility that she looked like a deer caught in the headlights as she was staring at the occupied porch through the windshield, and she was 100% sure that her passenger could hear her heartbeat racing. 

“Well? You gonna unbuckle and open that door?” She knew there was a hint of sarcasm hidden in his voice but she didn't acknowledge what he had asked her.

“Just a rhetorical question here but do you think I have time to still haul ass out of here and never look back?” Yeah, it was a dumb question to ask, but either way she asked it and took a wary glance at LJ

Tiredly he rubbed his face and answered her with the utmost sarcasm ,” Nah CJ, it's not too late,” he took a brief pause gauging her reaction before harshly continuing, “Are you that dumb?! That's like someone playing hide and seek asking if the seeker found them when they're standing right in front of them!! Now just by looking your dad's face over there,” he paused long enough to point in Clints direction,”hes confused.” 

Narrowing her eyes into dangerous slits she whipped her head over to look at her friend, “You know sometimes I fucking hate you! Rhetorical means that I don't need or want to hear smart ass response from you!” Letting out a harsh breath she took a risk, looked out her dusty windshield and locked eyes with not one but both of her parents. She definitely saw love and joy in their eyes along with another emotion that couldn't be quite placed. “What do you think they'll say when they see the uniform LJ? God knows if they already saw it they'd charge over here.”

“Well.. They might be mad but hey at least you're alive right?” Not once in the 4 years that she's known him has he ever been able to say something without a smart ass remark but… that's what she loves about him.

She rolled her eyes playfully and gave a small smirk, “Yeah, that is until Aunt Nat gets a hold of me.” 

“I'm assuming she's the redhead”

“You my sir would be correct.” She was preparing for the rage she'd receive from Natasha once she got out of the jeep. “Well, I gotta face the crowd sometime right?” 

LJ, being the man that he is patted her cheek and gave her a heartfelt smile, “I won't leave you, I promise” He nodded his head, a motion for her to get a move on. 

Taking a final moment before she faced the explosion that was about to happen, she unbuckled her seatbelt and opened her car door. Once she realized it was too late to turn back now, she fully exited her vehicle and slammed her door shut. She felt everyone's eyes on her as she started to walk up to the porch, making her pounding heart hurt her chest, but that wasn't the only thing she felt on her. She felt the little hands of someone, more like a certain someone, wrapped around her leg. As she looked down she saw the big brown eyes staring up at her.

“Well well isn't my favorite little sister in the whole wide world?!” She picked Lila up and spun her around just like she did when she was still living at home. This brought the little Barton girl into a fit of giggles and the sound was like music to CJs ears.

“CJ! I'm your only sister!!” at this point Lila had already situated herself on CJs hip so that the 2 sisters were eye level. 

“And that squirt is why you're my favorite” She tapped the end of Lilas nose and hugged her tight, “I missed you squirt, have you been behaving for our parental units?” she knew all the adults were walking down the stairs towards them but she didn't care at the moment.

Lila nodded ridiculously fast earning a genuine smile from her big sister, and that's when Lila noticed the scar on CJs face, carefully she reached up to run her tiny finger over it as if inspecting it, “what happened?” the genuine concern her baby sister had just melted her heart.

“I got hurt, but I'm okay now.” she tried to smile convincingly for the sake of her sister but she knew that everyone else saw right through it. 

“Well how did you get hurt?” Ah, to be young, curious and full of questions.

“That.. Is a story for when you're a little older squirt.” Lila pouted but understood, as soon as CJ had put Lila down her parents pulled her into a suffocating hug, not expecting this at all she wrapped both of her arms around her parents and relaxed. 

All of a sudden she felt Clint grab the back of her neck and he murmured, “You owe us one heck of an explanation young lady.” It wasn't a request, it was a demand and one that left her with no room to argue. Right then and there she wanted to disappear but she should have seen this coming, so she closed her teary eyes and nodded solemnly. 

Once they had all pulled out of the hug Clint and CJ were staring each other down, and not in a loving way. Laura had no idea what to do in this situation, it came as a shock to her as well as everyone on the farm to see her daughter in a Navy Seal Uniform instead of normal clothes a college kid would wear. Laura decided to break the tension and cleared her throat, “How about we all go inside, sit down and have a good meal and conversation?” God bless this woman for wanting peace.

Clint finally caved first and broke eye contact with his eldest daughter, “Sounds good, and while we're at it she,” pointing to CJ, “can introduce her little friend and explain everything to everyone.”

This made her heart stop, what the hell was she supposed to tell everyone even though it was pretty obvious on what she'd been doing all this time. Giving a nervous chuckle she looked her father straight in the eyes, “Dad explanations take time.”

“Well it's a good thing we have it then right?” Clint didn't even wait for a response, he just stalked back towards the house with everyone close behind. CJ could already tell just by her dads demeanor that she was in for one hell of a night.


	3. Explanation time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the way it went down just came to me out of nowhere xD hope you enjoy

Previously:

“Well it's a good thing we have it then right?” Clint didn't even wait for a response, he just stalked back towards the house with everyone close behind. CJ could already tell just by her dads demeanor that she was in for one hell of a night.

Now:

Stepping inside of the house she once called home was bittersweet, it reminded her of the good times she had with her family, but those memories were erased from her mind when she heard the house door slam shut behind her. She felt her dad storm past her without a second glance and into the kitchen to place dinner on the table. Tears formed in her eyes and she wiped them away before anyone could notice. 

Feeling a gentle hand on her shoulder she was met with the loving eyes of her mother, “Why don't you take your uniform coat off and get ready for dinner okay?” She watched as her mom walked into the kitchen to help her dad before unbuttoning the long sleeve portion of her uniform before shrugging it off and placing it on a chair. For a short moment she completely forgot about the battle scars and tattoos that littered her arms.

“MOM! CJ has drawings on her arms!!!” Damn it Cooper.. Always the first one to rat someone else out. 

Once again for the third time that night, she could feel the anger radiating off of her dad's body. There was nothing to describe what she was feeling in that moment. All she did know was that the anxiety from earlier was gone and replaced with true terror. 

“Everyone sit down. Dinners served.” The words flew out of Clints mouth like venom. There wasn't one person who needed to be told twice, and they all rushed to any empty seat at the table. Luckily for CJ she was in between Lila and LJ. 

If anyone said that dinner was enjoyable, that would be a complete lie, CJ couldn't even eat her meal in peace without receiving harsh glances from Clint. “So.” The abruptness of the owners voice caused her to fumble with her fork and whip her head up to meet the furious eyes of her father, a man she swore she would never cower under. Boy was she going back on her word. “How was ‘college’?” there was no mistaking the sarcasm in his voice. 

“Pretty short” She had no idea where this burst of courage came from, and before she could get another word out LJ delivered a sharp smack to the back of her head, “Ow! Well it freaking was! I went for 2 months! Better than nothing right?!” 

She really should've just kept her mouth shut… if Clint was god she'd be struck down by lightning just from the look she was receiving. 

“Lila, Cooper, time for bed, the adults need to talk.” Both of the little Bartons got a look which told them not to argue, without another word they ran up the stairs and closed the doors to their rooms. Everyone else knew that the conversation was just going to include CJ and Clint, so they all kept their mouths shut,sat back and got ready for the show to start. 

“So, you've been lying to your mom and I all this time?” There was a hint of hurt in his voice, but he hid it pretty well. 

“Well i wouldn't say ‘lying’, I was overseas so I didn't lie about that dad…” She was immediately cut off by a glare that cut right through her soul, “I'm just gonna shut up now.”

“Tell us Casey-Joyce, what have you been doing in the Navy Seals that you needed to keep it a huge secret?”

She looked to LJ for support but she received a look back that told her he wasn't going to interfere. “I'm um… I'm a long distance sniper…” She got the last 2 words out so quietly to where she could only hear them. 

“Casey-Joyce Barton! You look me in the eyes and repeat what you just muttered under your breath.”

Gathering up all the courage she had left she looked him defiantly in the eyes, “I said I'm a long distance sniper dad okay?! I'm a sniper! There I fucking said it!” She was in deep shit now

“Watch your tone with me CJ. You may be grown and on your own but YOU are still my daughter. And didn't we discuss this when you were still in high school?? Your mother and I both told you we didn't want you in the military in the first place.” 

This got her anger fueling and she was losing the will it remain calm, “No dad, WE didn't discuss anything.. YOU decided that I was going to go to college to ‘better’ myself. You didn't ask about how I felt about it. YOU decided it on your own and registered me for classes! I like what I do. Don't you get that?! Weren't you the one who always told me I have to love what I do?! Well guess what I LOVE what I do okay?!” 

The silence at the table was deafening, too much so for her liking. From the look on her dad's face, It looked like he was searching his brain to find something to say. “CJ.. I get it okay I do, but how do you think your mother and I felt when you got out of the car in a Navy Seal uniform? Did you stop and wonder what would be going through our minds?” 

“No I…” she was trying to keep the tears at bay but failing miserably 

“No you didn't kiddo, that's why I'm angry.. Because for 3 years you didn't come clean.”

“Dad I'm…” 

“I'm not done, what if you had gotten killed over there? Military personnel would've shown up CJ… and your mother and I would have no clue what they were talking about.” 

“Dad I'm… I'm sorry…” 

“I know you are kiddo but sometimes sorry doesn't fix everything.” She could see that Clint had tears in his eyes too and she had to look away. “Now what's this business with the tattoos?” 

“I got them just in case..” LJ knew what she was talking about because they've had this conversation before.

“in case of what CJ?” This confused the hell out of Clint because his eldest knew how much he and his wife hated tattoos. 

“In case i did die over there… they'd have my tattoos on file and would be able to identify who I was..”

At this confession CJ heard a muffled sob come from her mother and it broke her heart, “Mom…” 

This time she was cut off by Laura, “I think that's enough for tonight, Can the 3 of us continue this tomorrow?? Clint?” 

Both CJ and Clint nodded simultaneously. Laura took their response as good enough, “Okay well, we should show our guest where he'll be staying and everyone needs to get settled in for the night.”

Everyone, except for CJ got up and headed for their rooms for the night. She felt her dad pat her shoulder and move to her mother murmuring that hell wait up for her before disappearing up the stairs. As she sat at the table by herself she couldn't help but wonder if this would ruin the family.


	4. Nightmares, Pills and a Dark Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CJs PTSD shows its ugly side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have NO HATE towards GOD whatsoever, being as im religious. Everything pertaining to this is just for the character no hate whatsoever. Im sooo sorry if it offends someone

Previously: 

Everyone, except for CJ got up and headed for their rooms for the night. She felt her dad pat her shoulder and move to her mother murmuring that hell wait up for her before disappearing up the stairs. As she sat at the table by herself she couldn't help but wonder if this would ruin the family. 

Now:

Once she finally left the table and got up to her childhood room to get settled for the night, sleep didn't come easy, but then again it never did.

Nightmare/Flashback:

All she knew when she came to was that she was strapped to a chair and had an extreme amount of booed running down her face. She had no clue where she was taken and the room she was held in had very little light, now CJ was never scared of the dark, but in this moment she was scared shitless. A sudden noise to her left caught her attention, she had no idea what or who it was but it had her heart racing out of her chest. “Who the fucks there?!” she was trained to keep her voice calm and collected just in case she was ever in this type of situation, but she was already failing. 

“CJ is that you?!” 

“Grace?!? Jesus Christ! I told you to get the fuck outta there!” Grace Schmidt, the only spotter CJ trusted and the only one besides LJ that she considered family. 

“Kind of fucking hard when they had me surrounded!”

What a smartass just like Levi. Out of nowhere a door opens blinding them with light and in walk 3 men with different types of tools, setting them in the middle of the room. She could see the fear on Grace’s face, but CJ was a Barton and she had that stone cold look that she had inherited from her father, kept the fear hidden real well. 

Finally, the bigger man of the 3 decided to talk, “Who is going to go first hmm? The little sniper over there is already hurt, so how about you darling?” 

CJ could see that he was directing his question towards Grace while picking up a heavy duty knife. Like hell she was going to lets these bastards threaten her friend! “Leave her alone you fucking piece of shit! I'll fucking end you!” Thrashing wildly in her chair she got the ring leaders attention. 

She could see the knife reflecting light in his hand as he walked towards her, “Oh, so the little bitch speaks! I want to know if she cries too.” He was in her face with a nasty smirk and the knife was now eye level as he was talking to her, “This is what's going to happen bitch, you're going to say what I want to hear or your friend over there is going to be tortured slowly and painfully, like a little lamb.” His voice was like nails on a chalkboard and it was pissing her off. 

“Yeah.. The thing about that is…” CJ never finished her sentence as she headbutted the man from her seat, causing blood to trickle down his face. 

The growl he let out was animalistic, “Hold this cunt down! She's going to watch every painful moment that her friend is going to go through!” 

She felt the 4 dirty hands of the 2 other men around her neck and face so she couldn't divert her eyes, that's when she noticed the ring leader moving back towards Grace, “Get the fuck away from her!” She knew all her struggles and words would be a lost cause. 

“This is all on YOU American, just know her suffering and death will be on YOUR hands!”

“CJ!!!....” 

End of Nightmare/Flashback 

She woke up gasping for air and running her shaky hands down her face. Her body was soaked in a cold sweat, something that always happened when she slept. Glancing at the clock she saw that it was almost noon, how she stayed in bed that long was beyond her, she was always an early riser even as a kid. Finally getting the courage to actually get out of the bed, she rummaged around her bag and pulled out a sports bra and tank top to change into. She could hear movement downstairs but couldn't identify who it was or if it was multiple people. 

“Well here goes nothing,” taking a deep breath she opened her bedroom door and headed for the stairs, as she rounded the corner to the living room she saw that her parents, LJ, Nat, Tony and Steve were all awake. 

“There she is! About time you got your ass down here!” Damn, she forgot that LJ was too hyper and way too loud in the mornings. CJ looked him in the eye and he could tell something was wrong, “Hey.. You okay??” All he got in reply was a shake of the head, as he looked more intently at her, he could see the cold and distant look in her piercing blue eyes. “CJ hold up your hands for me,” doing as she was told he could see her hands trembling with no control. “Okay you stay here and i'll be back with your pills.” With that he dashed up the stairs to get her pills from his bag.

She could feel 5 sets of eyes on her out of concern and curiosity, but she chose not to give a shit. 

“Pills? Coffee will fix this girl right up!” Tony may have been a genius but he wasn't the smartest at times. “Come on sweetheart, come with me and i'll fix you in no time!” 

That's when she felt a heavy hand slap and grip her shoulder. Without hesitation she grabbed Stark by his neck and slammed him into the nearest wall, earning gasps from everyone. The look she had in her eyes was so murderous that even her Aunt Nat didn't want to get in the middle. CJ had heard Levi coming back down the stairs, rattling her pills along the way. 

“Alright girly take your med...icine.” LJ would never get used to seeing his best friend like this, even if he's seen it for years. “Hey… CJ,” he knows he needs to cautiously approach her, “I need you to let him go okay? He's not them.” Seeing that her grip isn't loosening he gains her attention by snapping his fingers in her face, “CJ Barton you let go of him right now. He's not them honey.”

As if his words finally registered in her mind, she released the billionaire with a angered look on her face, “Don't touch me Stark, I don't like to be touched.” With that she grabbed her pill bottle, stormed to the couch and downed a pill. She was so tired of this shit, it was like a never ending cycle. Rubbing her tired eyes with the palms of her hands, she let out a sigh and looked up at the people who were standing in front of her with different expressions on their faces.

“CJ? What was is this time??” LJ thought he knew what her answer was going to be, it was always the same, but he just wanted to be sure. 

Her teeth were creaking at the amount of pressure she was grinding them with. She couldn't say it out loud could she? In front of her family?? Screw it. “It was Grace” Now everyone else was confused but not LJ, he knew word for word what happened in that room. 

“CJ.. You know its okay to cry right?” 

CJ Barton hated it when someone mentioned that crying was okay. She didn't want to hear any pity any longer, “Fuck that Levi!,” she sprung up from the couch, and got right in Levi's face startling everyone, “I didn't cry then and i'm sure as hell not going to cry now! So leave your ‘crying is okay’ speech to someone who believes that okay?!” She has never been so cold and cruel in her life, but she was damn sick and tired of people telling her what they felt about her emotions. 

LJ raised his hands in a surrender motion as if not to set her off more,”Case I'm just trying to help..”

“I understand that LJ, but there comes a point where I'm going to go off on the next FUCKING person who tells me that it's okay to be sad and angry and to cry so please just drop it!” 

CJ saw her parents along with Steve step forward, and Steve looked like her wanted to say something so he did, “Maybe you should hand your feelings over for GOD to handle and let him guide you?” Steve always wanted peace and wanted people to see the good, but boy did he sure step out of line on this one. 

CJ gave him the most bitter laugh before she decided to respond about how she really felt, “You wanna talk about GOD Captain Rogers?” She could see LJs look telling her to stop before she said something that would hurt the people who cared for her but she kept going anyway, “I stopped believing in GOD the moment my friend was killed in front of me!” 

Laura and Clint both had heartbreaking looks on their faces but she paid no mind to them, “Let me ask you something Rogers. If GOD wanted good in the world, then where the hell was he when i was strapped to the fucking chair being tortured?! Where the hell was he when a fucking child came across my scope?!” She was getting more infuriated with each word, and her hurt started to show, “Where the fuck was he when my fucking friend who was my damn sister! Died a painful FUCKING death! Did he hear my prayers?! Or did he just not care?!” CJ was never one to cry, but now she had tears running down her face, and everyone was at a loss of words. “I PRAYED TO GOD that I could get out of that FUCKING chair and help her. But you know what I did instead?! I did NOTHING! I didn't do a damn thing to help her! And you want to sit here and talk about GOD and prayers??” 

Laura, Clint, Steve, Natasha, and Tony had no idea what to say to this broken girl, but Levi on the other hand saw this coming from a mile away. 

Chuckling bitterly, she whipped her cheeks of any tears and looked everyone dead in the eyes as she muttered a bitter, “Screw this. Screw everything”. With that she stormed out of the house, letting the door slam hard behind her and walked to the barn, leaving everyone that was in the living-room in tears, leaving her parents heartbroken on what they had just witnessed, and leaving everyone not knowing how to fix this broken soul.


	5. Never has been, never will be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury makes an appearance at the Barton household. CJ gets confronted by Cooper in the barn; regrettable things are said. CJ shows vulnerability that no one ever thought was possible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished and got this chapter up!!!! thank you for the patience and i hope everyone enjoys!!! remember to leave positive comments!!!<3

Previously:   
Chuckling bitterly, she whipped her cheeks of any tears and looked everyone dead in the eyes as she muttered a bitter, “Screw this. Screw everything”. With that she stormed out of the house, letting the door slam hard behind her and walked to the barn, leaving everyone that was in the living-room in tears, leaving her parents heartbroken on what they had just witnessed, and leaving everyone not knowing how to fix this broken soul. 

 

NOW:   
*Inside the House*

There was an unbearable silence that surrounded the household like an open flame. No one knew what to do or even how to react to what they had just witnessed. Little did they know that there was a little Barton boy who was on the stairs and had witnessed the whole thing. Carefully and quietly Cooper walked down the stairs and headed towards the back door without making a sound. Following the trail to the barn he had a determined look on his little face. He was on a mission to find his sister, and he was going to give her a piece of his mind.

*Knock, knock, knock*

Sharp knocks on the front door brought everyone in the livingroom out of their shocked trance. 

Laura shakily moved towards the door all the while looking at her husband. “Who in the world could that be?” Finally reaching the door she firmly pulled it open only to reveal the famous Nick Fury. 

“Good afternoon Mrs. Barton” Nick Fury was known for being rough when it came to his agents, but when it came to Laura and the kids he was a complete softy. 

“Nick!” Laura exclaimed as she pulled him into a loving hug, “What in the world are you doing all the way out here?!” Laura couldn't wipe the grin off her face from seeing a family friend even if she tried. 

He looked around acknowledging his agents and gave LJ a firm handshake, “I heard baby girl was finally home so i had to come see for myself. Where is she?” He was only met with the concerned look on LJs face, having met him a couple of times he could tell that something was wrong. 

“Sir….” Clint had to uncomfortably clear his throat just so his voice wouldn't show his heartbreak. “Did you know that my daughter was a Navy Seal Sniper?” 

There was no point in hiding the truth from them anymore, so Nick looked Clint directly in the eyes and firmly stated, “Yes, Barton i did. I even encouraged her to go through with it.” He was always one to back CJs dreams and goals even if it was dangerous, and he would always keep anything that girl told him a secret even if it meant he might lose a friend in the process.

Clint was absolutely fuming at this point. How could his own boss and friend lie to his family this whole time?! “And you didn't think to tell us Fury?!” He was looking like he was going to lunge at his boss, so Natasha had to step in and literally hold her oldest friend back. “You may have known her for a long time Nick! But she is MY daughter not yours!” Clint didn't know who he was angrier with at this point, but it was almost a dead tie between his boss and daughter. 

Fury wasn't fazed at all during the verbal lashing he was getting, he was more annoyed than anything. “You better control that anger Barton!” Storming up and getting into Clints’ face he added, “It wasn't my place to tell any of you a damn thing. Besides, this isn't about you; this is about CJ. NOW. WHERE. IS. SHE?!”

LJ cleared his throat to get Fury's’ attention, and he calmly stated, “She's in the barn Nick.” 

With that Fury headed towards the front door, “Anyone else coming?” He called angrily over his shoulder. Continuing on he yanked the front door open and he started for the trail the led to the barn, everyone else hot on his heels. Every single one of them was unaware of the boy who was in the barn getting ready to rip into his sister. 

*In The Barn*

She was mad, no scratch that, she was furious; and he fierce pacing wasn't exactly helping her calm down. 

“Believe in GOD?! Who the fuck do those people think they are?!” Great, now she was going to look like she was crazy just for venting to herself. “Super soldier better believe in my foot going up his ass!” 

With that she kicked over the dirtbike Clint had gotten on her 14th birthday. A gasp of a little boy caught her attention, and as she turned around she was met with the frightened face of her little brother. 

“What do you want Cooper? You should be inside.” She was so tired of people sticking their nose where it had no business being.

“I-I heard fighting so i went to go see what was going on. What happened to you CJ?”   
Running a tired hand over her face she muttered frustratingly, “Cooper seriously!” Snapping was not her intention but what the hell was this 20 questions? “Seriously j-just go inside.”

“You're a monster!” This statement caused her whole heart to shatter in just a matter of seconds. “You think you’re a hero just because protect this country?! No CJ you’re a cold blooded killer just because you think that what you're doing is right!” 

Neither of them noticed that the group of people had entered the barn during the screaming match. 

“You’re nobody CJ! You have never been a somebody and you never will be!” If Cooper wasn't her brother; that boy would have been buried 6 feet under by now. The look on CJs face was so sickeningly scary that a smart person would have ran for the hills.

“Mom and dad should've gotten rid of you when they had the chance!!” 

“Cooper Barton!” That motherly tone was only used only if they were in trouble and they both knew it. 

Against her better judgement, CJ turned around and was met with the angered face of her parents and Fury, and the concerned ones of her friends. 

“That is enough! You don't speak to your sister like that!” Laura Barton has proven on many occasions that she was furious when her children disrespected each other in any shape or form. “Now apologize!” 

“No mom! Its true!” Cooper had it in his mind that he was the high and mighty in this situation. Boy was he 100% wrong. “You should've given her up when you and dad had the chance! We were happy when we all thought that she was in college! Then she comes back and all there's all this fighting!” 

Clint had enough and decided that it was time to step in, “Coop you know that's not true, your mother and i were miserable when she was away! Yes there's fighting because we need to figure things out, but CJ was and is a miracle to your mother and I, a blessing in disguise.” 

As CJ was listening to her dad speak it brought tears to her eyes, and as she looked over at Clint she could see that he had tear tracks running down his face. 

Looking directly into her eyes Clint continued, “She just doesn't know it yet. Am i upset with her Cooper? Yes but i am so proud of her, shes done great things in her career and i think it's time i saw that. When your mother and i are no longer around she's going to be just fine, but if something happens to her,” Clint had to pause before he lost it completely, “Your mother would not be fine.. I w-would not be fine. No parent should have to bury their child.”   
CJ was at a loss for words but then she remembered what Cooper said, ‘Mom and dad should've gotten rid of you when they had the chance.’ She looked around the barn and decided that she should say what was on her mind. “No no he.. He's right.” She looked right at her parents as she continued with tears in her eyes. “I’m s-sorry i hurt you, i should've never went behind your back. I-i s-should've been honest with you from the beginning.. And i am so fucking sorry.” CJ lost it at this point and had a tear waterfall running down her face. “B-but Cooper is right, if i wasn't born i wouldn't have been a disappointment.” CJ fell to the floor, her sobs the only noise in the barn.

Clint ran up to Cj and sat beside her just to pull her body in his lap, he looked up at Laura who had tears in her eyes as well, Clint had to reassure his baby girl that everything that Cooper had said was not true. “No baby no none of that was true.” He had to grab her face just to make her look him in the eyes, wiping her tears off of her face he continued talking to her, “ I'm sorry you thought you were a disappointment. Because you are NOT!” 

At some point Laura had joined to 2 of them during the conversation and she cuddled up behind her daughters back listening as clint continued talking. 

“You are the best thing that happened to your mother and I, when you were born you opened my eyes to so much, and you still do that today even though you don't realize it baby. I Love You ” Cj dissolved into a fit of sobs and Clint pushed her head into the crook of his neck and enveloped her into a tight hug as if he would never let her go. Laura joined their hug and the 2 parents had an understanding that the 3 of them needed to spend quality time together. 

At some point the group left them to share a much needed time together, none of them noticed the jealous look Cooper through his parents and sisters way before he left the barn.


	6. Losing Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CJ has an episode  
> Clint deals with it in his own fatherly way  
> Bonding ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know!!:( im a terrible person!!! Ive been sooo busy with school and work!!:( but... Schools over now:D which means that this story will be updated once a week!!! Thanks for being patient and enjoy!!!:)

Previously:   
At some point the group left them to share a much needed moment together. None of them noticed the jealous look that Cooper had aimed at his parents and sister before he left the barn. 

*NOW*:   
CJ was dazed and confused when she woke up the next morning. She was tucked comfortably in her own bed how or when she got there as beyond her. 

Getting out of bed; she threw her shirt off and replaced it with a sports bra her scars on full display. If everyone wanted to know what had happened to her then so be it. Turning to look in her mirror, she was met with her piercing cold blue eyes looking straight back at her. What was the point of being happy if she was so numb to everything?

*Knock, Knock, Knock*

The sudden knock had startled her out of her dark thoughts.

Rolling her eyes, giving in she eventually answered, “What?!” she knew that the person that was on the other side of her door had to have heard the venom in her voice. 

Hearing her door creak open she saw a certain red-head poke her head in; “Well that’s not very nice” Nat put on a fake pout for emphasis, trying to make the mood playful. 

CJ sighed tiredly, eventually turning to fully face her aunt Nat; making sure that her abs were on full display in hopes to seem irritated and more intimidating. 

“Did you need something Nat?” She was trying to make it seem like she had something better to do than talk to someone who she considered family. 

Natasha raised an eyebrow at CJs behavior, she was never addressed as just Nat by the older Barton girl, and she was never this cold with the people she grew up around. 

“Breakfast is ready kiddo, you coming?” She knew CJ was struggling with everything that had happened but she tried to maintain to keep a positive attitude and hope that the sniper would was to spend time with everyone. 

CJ shook her head and chuckled under her breath, “Thanks, but I’m not in the mood or hungry” Taking a chance she looked up, and she almost felt bad about the sad look on Natasha’s face.

“Cj Barton. I wasn’t asking you. I was telling you!” 

The sudden harshness in Natasha’s voice made CJ stand rigid, but she wouldn't dare show an inch of fear to the people that thought they knew everything. Instead she looked Natasha straight in the eyes and delivered a menacing smirk that made Natasha want to high tail it out of the room. 

“As you wish princess Natasha” there was no mistaking the sarcasm in her voice as she gave a mock bow, “I'll be right down.”   
CJ didn't care if people thought she was cold towards them anymore, she was losing a piece of herself; just like she lost a piece of herself in the war. A piece of who she used to be died in that god forsaken war, and she didn't know how to get that part of her back. Lost in her own thoughts she didn't hear Natasha leave the room, but she could tell that she was finally alone; and she enjoyed the quietness even though it wouldn't last much longer. 

Running her shaky fingers through her hair she decided that it was time to face the crowd, but a part of her was telling her to jump out of her bedroom window and haul ass out of there before anyone could figure out where she went. Shaking that thought from her mind she pulled open her door and sluggishly walked down the stairs as to delay the inevitable. 

As she walked down the stairs she could hear everyone lost in their own conversations; Lila asking Levi if he was her big brother now, the thought alone made CJ smirk; she loved Levi the moment she laid eyes on him but her fear of rejection by the handsome medic mad he push those feelings aside. She also heard Cooper asking their Uncle Nick if he could send her back overseas, she heard Laura scold him but CJ still had to roll her eyes at Coopers behavior. Who knew that a boy his age and size could have so much hate towards someone.

As she rounded the corner that led to the living-room she heard her aunt Nat whisper something to her dad, but she paid no attention to it; she didn't have the energy for lectures or drama. As she made her way to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee she heard her mom softly gasp behind her. 

Feeling a gentle hand on her back, she flinched at the contact but managed to control her breathing. “CJ… what happened?” She could tell that her mock was trying to keep her tears at bay. 

“What mostly happens when i'm in a warzone mom,” her voice was tense and she didn't even spare Laura a glance, “I got sloppy and I paid the damn price for it.” She shrugged like it was nothing and finally turned around to face everyone.   
She crossed her arms over her chest as though as she was closing herself off, and as she looked passed her mom and towards her dad, she noticed him giving her a weird look. As she looked around the room she could see everyone else giving her that same look. 

“Is there a problem?” she could feel herself getting uncomfortable under their intense stares. 

“CJ are you okay?” The voice of her father seemed concerned but the look her had on his face made her unsure. 

She snorted through her nose at him as though he had asked the stupidest question in the world, “What the hell kind of question is that?! Of course im okay. Never better” Her smartass answer seemed to make Clints stare harden.

“Is that right? Nat told us that you snapped at her when she went upstairs”

CJ looked over at Natasha with a look of full betrayal, “Trust no one ever.” she looked down at her feet shaking her head amusedly, “That's going to be my next fucking tattoo!” She slammed her hand ok the kitchen top briefly startling everyone. 

Natasha stepped forward with her hands raised in a surrender like motion, “CJ.. We know you're angry but-” 

“Oh you're damn right i'm angry Natasha!” At this point her hands we balled up in tight fists to the point when it looked like her fingers weren't getting any blood flow. “You wanna know why i'm angry?! Because no one is minding their business!”

For the first time Levi wasn't sure how to calm her down, “CJ lets go get some air.. Come on” He tried to reach forward and grab her forearm but she successfully yanked it out of his grasp. 

“Don't fucking touch me Levi!” She was so revved up with anger that her whole body was visibly shaking. 

Clint decided in his mind that he needed to do something and quick. He gave Steve a look that told him everything. The 2 men rushed CJ, one grabbing under her armpits while the other got a good hold on her legs, and carried her out the front door, down the steps of the porch and gently placed her in the grass; the rest of the house stepping onto the porch to see what was going to happen. 

As soon as CJ jumped up the 2 men scrambled back to create some distance, “WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?!” oh boy was she pissed

“CJ just calm the hell down!” Clint was frightened but he wasn't about to let her see it. “You're angry and you have every right to be. So take it out on me.” To show her he wasn't joking, he stood there with his arms spread out wide. 

CJ stood there dumbfounded, unable to believe the words that came out of his mouth. “What?” 

Laura felt in her gut that this was going to be a bad idea so she tried to intervene, “Clint.. I don't thi-”

“Shh Laura its okay.” Clint nodded his head at his wife to reassure her that he knew what he was doing.   
Clint then turned back to his eldest child, “Come on kid, what're you waiting for?” a small smirk formed on his lips as if to antagonize her. 

Looking at her father with a bewildered expression, she pointed at him and answered back, “You're freaking delusional.” Scoffing she tried to make her way back to the porch, but not before getting blocked by Clint. 

“Suite yourself,” and before she could ask what he meant Clint had landed a perfectly placed punch on his daughter's jaw making her stumble back a bit. 

She shook her head back and forth as if she had just suffered a concussion, CJ looked at her dad giving him a look that screamed ‘you shouldn't have done that’. Her shocked look quickly turned into a murderous one. “What the fuck is wrong with you?!” 

Levi had an amused expression on his face, CJ wasn't a scrappy fighter, and he knew that she could take Clint down without any hassle; he just figured that he should warn the guy first, “You better make your peace with God Mr.Barton!” 

Clint turned his back to answer Levi, and that was his mistake. Before he even got a word out his back was met with dirt, rocks, and grass. “Ow” looking up he saw his daughter looming over him with a half amused half murderous look in her baby blue eyes. 

“You sure you're an Avenger old man?” CJ now had a playful look in her eyes, this was the daughter Clint had remembered.   
“Now are you done or do you wanna keep getting your ass handed to you?” 

Clint answered back with a playful smile of his own, and just like that father and daughter began wrestling around in the grass, trading blows with one another from time to time. Everyone on the porch had happy tears in their eyes, even the seemingly heartless Tony Stark. 

This was the daughter Clint and Laura wanted back, the one who would play around with her father, giving playful growls as her dad would make her tap out each and every time. A loud groan brought Laura out of her thoughts and looked up to see CJ forcing Clint to tapout, getting off of him when he did. 

“You need help getting up there old man” She stood over her father, hand stretched out as if she was going to help him, as soon as Clint went to grab her hand to hoist himself up she yanked it out of his reach. “Too slow old man” she had a genuine smile on her face, one that he hadn't seen in a long time. 

“Slow?” Clint slowly started to get up and CJ had started to slowly back away, “i'll show you slow kid!” And with that Clint sprang up chasing his daughter and eventually tackling her to the ground. “You give up yet?” his smile was so big that it made CJs heart hurt with grief, knowing that at one point she caused her own dad tears.

“Never!” she wriggled trying to get out of his grasp and failing horribly

Clint changed his hold on his daughter's arms pinning them by her head and never easing up on his hold. “Well that's okay CJ” he still had that cheeky smile on his face, “because I have all the time in the world.” 

She wriggled once more trying to break his hold, growling low in her throat when she once again failed. The sound warmed Clints heart, it was a growl she would give when he would always beat her in wrestling. The last time he had heard it was when he wrestled her to the ground the day she was leaving for ‘college’. 

Knowing she wasn't going to win she gave a sigh of defeat, “Okay old man.. You win” 

Looking down at his daughters face he could help but chuckle at the look of sadness on her face of being beaten, he released his hold on her, but before she got up he kissed her forehead and gently whispered in her ear, “I love you kiddo, no matter how angry I may seem.. Youre my daughter, one of the loves in my life, you always will be.” 

She had happy tears running down her face and she felt her dads rough thumbs brush them away, “ love you too old man.” 

With that Clint helped her to her feet, “Now lets go continue breakfast yeah?”   
Nodding her head happily she replied, “absolutely.” 

Heading back towards the house she looked towards the porch she saw everyone, except cooper, with big smiles on their faces, and she knew that everything was going to be okay…

For now…...


End file.
